Revival of the Past
by CelestialTitania
Summary: What happens when Percy and friends are losing the fight against Gaea? And badly at that? Time travel, that's what. Watch Percy go through his entire demigod life, except this time having more knowledge than he did before.


Percy looked forsakenly at the remains of Greece around him. His friends were losing and bad. Annabeth…. She had died in Tartarus, unable to get out of the Doors of Death in time.

His father, Poseidon had been growing weaker with each strike…. Hera in Polyphiron's grasp, Zeus unable to help and Jason knocked out. The voice of Gaea cackled in his ears.

"Well little hero, ready to give up? Don't worry; say the word and you shall be spared. You are my little pawn after all." her lulling yet evil voice cooed.

Percy glared at her, looking around the vast battlefield for a sign of hope. However what he saw only shattered any delusion he had in his mind. The Romans and Greeks had turned on each other, becoming easy pickings for the many monsters around them.

Reyna flew around on Skippy trying to fight the _venti_ or storm spirits, and shout commands to her fellow soldiers.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw her get knocked off Skippy. "Reyna!" Percy yelled out, unable to do anything, as Reyna fell into the grasp of an Earthborn.

Hazel was throwing precious stone after stone at the seemingly never ending army, but was unable to save herself as Ma Gasket threw her club at her. Luckily Nico intercepted it, just in time. A shadow wrapping around the club it went straight back to Ma Gasket sending her to Tartarus.

Percy sighed in relief, but soon that sigh turned to horror. An Earthborn had just ran it's sword into Mrs. O'Leary. Percy went into shock. That Earthborn had just killed _his_ dog.

"Bklackjack!" Percy yelled a shadow swooped in and scooped Percy up. _Hey Boss! Ready to kill some monster butt?_ "You bet I am." Percy growled. He uncapped Anuklosmos,(Riptide) and with a single swipe the Earthborn was gone. "Brother!" Percy whipped his head around as he saw Tyson being overwhelmed his weapon lying on the ground in splinters. "Tyson!" Percy raced in, but he was too late. Tyson had vanished.

Percy's eyes hardened. He knew he had to fight harder than he had ever before. Percy would not let another one of his friends be killed. Especially when he could do something about it. _Frank!_ Percy's internal radar spoke. He had seen almost every one of his friends but not Frank, at least not yet. He swirled his head around trying to spot him. There!...Close to a burning Mimas?! Percy realized Frank was already on his last breath, his stick fading away into nothing.

Leo and Piper were next to each other with their godly parents, but it was evident they were losing. Percy just didn't know what to do. Gaea was too strong. He didn't think he stood a chance, not anymore. And the worst part there was no one to convince him otherwise. Then his brain went on alert _Thalia_. He spotted her limping on the field fighting _dracanae_ and _emposai_. Though even she seemed to be having trouble. Chaos was wherever he looked.

"You're right little hero. You have no chance against me." Percy glared at the smiling Earth goddess. He drew Riptide, in what was probably the last fight of his life. Gaea only looked amused. "Put down your sword boy." Against his will and feeling as if he was the biggest idiot in the entire world, he obeyed.

"Good, you understand." Gaea smirked. "It amuses me to see how low the Olympians have fallen. But your and the other demigods' efforts is cute. But with the Olympians as weak as they are, and you all so unprepared you couldn't possibly win. Don't feel bad little hero."

Percy glared at her "It wouldn't be like this if you hadn't attacked us, or if your son Kronos hadn't attacked us."

Gaea laughed "Oh little hero, you don't understand. I would have risen with or without my son Kronos, and the other Titans. The Olympians are too proud and the mortals do nothing, except soil the Earth. I only want to take back what is rightfully mine."

Even though Percy hated Gaea with all his being, he had to admit she was right. The humans did nothing but destroy the land they lived then again there were the satyrs, nymphs, dryads and specific mortals who dedicated their entire lives to saving the way the Earth has become, even if they couldn't do much. In order to restore everything, Gaea was taking away their right to live peacefully as well.

As if she read his mind, soft chuckles were heard "Little hero, don't worry the people and all sorts of creatures who respect the Earth shall remain safe. I am described as the giving Mother Earth you know. No, if it wasn't for Zeus being an arrogant brat after the first war, I might not have given birth to the giants." Gaea scowled "But he was." The primordial goddess shook her head "Sorry, I got off topic."

"I was going to say that you should be glad that my son rose and _you_ were the one to defeat Kronos, the Titan lord of time Percy Jackson. Do you wish to learn why?"

Percy cautiously nodded his head. "Good. As you were the one to defeat Kronos, and you're unwavering loyalty to your friends and family has pleased me, I am giving you the opportunity to go back in time. Maybe this time, I'll see a better fight from you, little hero. Especially since you shall be the only one to remember what has happened. In fact even I shall forget. I want to see how things turn out. Do not let me down Perseus Jackson." Gaea smiled wryly.

Percy was dubfounded "Why would you have yourself forget? If I know what's going to come wouldn't you want the chance to let Kronos and yourself come up with better plans? And how does me defeating Kronos allow me to travel back in time?"

Gaea shook her head "I don't want my son Kronos to rule. The Earth will just get even more damaged. No, Kronos is destined to lose. And to your other question, once again no. See Percy, all I want from you is a much better fight. I'm powerful enough. I want you to have at least a small edge over me. It will be easier to already know what's going to happen, no? Just don't tell Zeus when you arrive. He'll doubt you.

As to why, well isn't it obvious? Kronos is the Lord of Time. When you defeated him, and since all he had been thinking of was defeating you, his defeat gave you a small gift of time. I am only assuming you want to use it to give your friends another chance, correct?"

Percy was still shocked but he managed a nod. "What time are you going to send me back to?"

Gaea smiled "Why, your first monster of course. The time you finally learn that you are a demigod. I must warn you, you will have the same abilities as you did at that age, as well as the same stamina and body. Except your eyes, your eyes will be the only different physical factor about you." Gaea's eyes flickered to the gray streak in his hair which he had earned from carrying Atlas' burden. "Yes, your eyes will be the only thing that will be similar to the you of this time. I apologize, but any weapons you have will be gone as well. You will have nothing except for what you did back then. So even if we are enemies, I wish you luck little hero. I hope to see you again."

Percy grinned "And I you Gaea, I promise you the next time we meet, things _will _be different. I don't mind about that stuff, I'll be getting them very soon, following my monster attack, even quicker this time."

Gaea nodded and gave him one last warning "No major changes Jackson, or it could also create a negative affect on your friends rather than just a positive one," as she waved her hand and sent Percy tumbling into a portal. In the portal, Percy could see all his memories until her gradually closed his eyes. When he regained consciousness once again, he was on the back of a small yellow school bus, next to a friend he thought he'd never see again. His first friend, his best friend: Grover, sitting in a seat right in front of an annoying red headed girl: Nancy Bobofit.

_It all came back to him. Gaea had been telling the truth. He, Percy Jackson was truly back in time, once again a mere twelve years old…_

* * *

This story actually just came to me. I don't know how but it did. I hope you all like it. Merry Christmas to everyone. This is just my present to everyone. And I hope to keep this story up with along with some others. Just to let others know, my reading the books story for those of you who have read it is on hold. Just cause of some difficulty with the admins. Thanks for reading!


End file.
